Life with Dylan Saunders
by Gage714
Summary: Well, this is the story of how I want my life to pan out. Nothing big and special, just something I felt the need to do and to share with people.


**A/N: Well, hey guys... this is just how I want my life to play out. It's pretty freaking vague, but its just what I want.**

* * *

You know, not everyone can say that they found that dream guy. Not everyone can say they got their dream job. Not everyone can say they achieved goals in their life. This is the story of how I believed that nothing would ever work out for me and that I would never receive want I wanted in life. This is how I want my life to play out.

There I sat, alone, staring at my laptop screen. Smiling as I watched the cast run onto stage from the video I was watching online. A Very Potter Musical. The musical on youtube that changed my life. I laugh as Lauren Lopez acts as Draco Malfoy. The way she rolls around the stage floor while speaking her lines in a British accent, mocking Potter and his friends. Lauren always made me laugh, from the moment she stepped on stage, I knew she was going to be one of the people that I would look up to in life. Bonnie Gruesen acting as Hermione Granger, cursing Goyle and Crabbe with a jelly-legs jynx releasing all of her pent up rage, sadley, in front of only Harry, Ron, Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle. Ron comments that it was the coolest thing he had every seen Hermione do.

"That was so awesome, like the releasing of all of your pent up rage, too bad no one was here to see it though," he says. I laugh as they walk off stage.

I had always been pestered by my friend Maddie to go and watch avpm. I just never thought that musicals were "my thing" until after I did finally watch it. The way the characters were represented, the acting was awesome and the songs were fantastic. I had regretted not watching them sooner. I then decided to watch all of their musicals continuing on with the Very Potter trilogy. I had watched all three within the nine and a half hours that it takes to watch them. I had cried when I finished the last musical. The Starkids, or cast members, on stage were crying, the audience was crying. Everyone was crying and it was pretty emotional. It was like finishing Harry Potter. You cry hysterically because you realize that you finished the series.

Another issue for you to read about... hehe... I had discovered that I was gay within my ninth grade year. I had slipped into a depression because I thought there was no hope for me. You always hear about the horrible things that happen to gay people and the rights that they don't receive. I had become very sad and I had to start acting happy around people when I really wasn't. People were liking me for something that I wasn't. Not exactly a swell experience. But after I started watching Starkid Productions on youtube, I started to slowly become happy again.

When I decided to watch another one of their musicals, it was nearing the end of my ninth grade year. I had decided to go back as far as I could with them and watch Me and My Dick. Now, I am a very perverted person, as in I like to laugh about perverted things and make bad jokes, but Me and My Dick was a major disappointment to me. I did not like it that much. It is my least favorite of their musicals, but I still thought it was okay. I only watched about half of it before I decided I didn't even want to continue it. So I had given up on Starkid for a little bit, thinking that only their Very Potter musicals were the only good/funny ones.

Suddenly, summer break comes flying around the corner and I am out of school for a good three months. This is where things got a bit more interesting. I decided I should watch Starship because I had nothing to do that day. After I watched it, my love for Starkid had blossomed. I love for them was so strong that I just had to sit down and start fangirling. I then finished MAMD after that. Their second play that was an original idea, Very Potter's never counted as "original" to me because they were based off of Harry Potter, and it was absolutely perfect. To this day, I have seen Starship eight times. It is my all time favorite and it was just so perfect. I can not describe my feelings towards it! THEY ARE TOO POWERFUL!

Well, now we are heading down to the middle/end of June. I had decided to show my little brother A Very Potter Musical. He did not find it as funny as I did, but he thought it was okay. So, that night, I decided to re-watch all of them again. I was very sad when I finished them all at three in the morning, but it was so much fun to relive them. By this point, I had noticed Joe Walker. He was pretty sexy, okay very sexy. I had a little crush on him, but admit it, we all have a crush on him, male or female! Now, we roll around to the last few days of June, and I decided it was time for me to watch Holy Musical B man. Now, after HMB something in my mind had clicked. A wheel had begun turning and I noticed someone else in the Starkid crew. Dylan Saunders. Yes, his voice is a gift from God and he is a great actor, but he was not my type. He is not my type.

I suddenly felt the need to rewatch some of the musicals again, just to watch Dylan. To this day I have seen, AVPM three times, AVPS two times, AVPSY two times, MAMD once, Starship eight times, and HMB six times. By this point in time, I had already looked him up on the internet trying to find out everything that I could about him. I settled on the contact information on his web page. I did NOT send him anything. Those are for people who want to contact him for like movies, TV shows, songs, etc. That is why that information is out there, not so teenage girls can tell him how much their bodies are ready.

As I was on his page, I decided I needed to watch The cLAN. Because Dylan is a freaking co-star on it! So I watched all of those episodes in two and a half hours and it was a great time. Just me, spazzing over him as he "played" video games. He is quite fedorable! (look it up)

It is August 25th, 2013, 9:49 PM and I wrote you guys a little bit of my life story. Everything above is true, a few more things within the next few paragraphs are true as well, but after that, is just me writing about how I want my life to play out. I just want people to know, that this how I want my life to go, even though it won't. I am only 15, going on 16 (October 13th.) I have a long life ahead of me, hopefully, and I want others to know what I want. I am typing this because my internet sucks and I can't get on Tumblr.

Well, I was talking to myself one night. It was about 2 in the morning. I was on the brink of tears. I was talking about how badly I realized I wanted Dylan in my life. How badly I felt this urge to be with him until I died. I was saying "I just want him" over and over and over, trying to make it real. "I would do anything" I said. I will do anything. Part of me felt like it was the most selfish thing I could ever do, but a different part tells me that I deserve it. Which made me think it was even more selfish. I always help people. I am always there for someone, when no one is there for me. But then I look at these other things in my life that happen. I get class president? Well that was great karma! And then other things where I purposely lie to people so I don't have to do anything with them. Well that was bad karma! So, I said I would take all of this bad karma! I would take horrible things forever. Just so I could be with him.

The next morning I woke up sick. I was sick with fevers and coughs for two weeks. It was hell. And I kept saying, out loud to give me more. I thought I had made a "deal" with god or something. I just wanted him. After I told a friend about this, she said it was more likely that it was a deal with the devil. Well fucking shit! That still eats at me. I am not a religious person, but it is always there in the back of my mind. While I was sick, I asked to have it be this horrible thing, but to become healthy the day before I left for Chicago. And to remain healthy. When I had started to get better, I was starting to get a little nervous. When the day before I left for Judas, I was healthy. Nothing out of the ordinary, no cough, no nothing. I am 70% convinced I made a deal with the devil.

Here are a few more things before I continue: Jim and The Povolos/Starkid Production Musicals are the only songs I listen to now. I am going to "The Last Days of Judas Iscariot" on August 29th, the prefered seating/more expensive tickets. I went into another depression for two weeks and came back out when I discovered I get to go to JudasRedux. (- more on that soon) I am only out to about five or six people.

So, that depression I mentioned, the two week one. I didn't want to eat. I LOVE my food and I didn't even want to eat. I lost ten pounds. That's a lot for me. I had slipped into this depression because I had seen a picture of someone with Dylan from Twisted. My stomach dropped and my heart skipped a beat. Something strange happened and I had become really sad. I would just lay on one of our couches in the living room and just watch sad movies all day. I didn't want to do anything, I was completely unmotivated and just, ugh. Nothing. I wanted to do nothing.

No one had noticed that I was depressed. My brother, who I stay home and watch all day, didn't notice. My parents didn't notice because they were worried about my brother, who had just caught bronchitis. So, I was was kind of just swept under the rug. I was always tired and still no one noticed a thing until about the last two or three days. I even reached out to my parents, told them that I was sad for some reason and that I was unmotivated and didn't want to do anything. They thought I just needed to get out of the house. With my parents working all of the time and my brother being only ten, I couldn't leave all that often. So, I went with to go grocery shopping, I left as often as I could. I guess saying I was swept under the rug is wrong, but that was the most effort my family took into me. Just to leave with them instead of staying home. Well, my mom did that. My dad just came home and nothing. We never really get along anyways. If its not football, my little brother, or his daughter/my half sister, he didn't care.

And then I saw the JudasRedux webpage and their announcement video. I was dead set on getting to see it. I know that it isn't a Starkid Production, but I just needed to see it because 11 of the 19 people are Starkids. I had contacted my best friend, whom had actually showed up at my house the night I told her I was really sad and brought me juice pouches and chocolate, and we decided we needed to see it. We contacted our other closest friend and she agreed. Kayla, the our other closest friend, had convinced her mother to drive us the four hours to Chicago to go and see it. So, Cc, best friend, and I decided we needed to take action on her seeing more of their musicals and creating some T-Shirts.

We headed over to Walmart and bought some black T-Shirts, her a button up, and we painted a galaxy design on them and she stenciled out Starkid on the front of each. The back of my shirt is blank and I am going to someday have every Starkid's signature on it. So I figured JudasRedux was a great place to start. Back to the depression. I had figured out that I was depressed a second time because I knew deep in my heart and soul that I would never be with Dylan. I thought it was so stupid that I fell into a depression because of that. He is a freaking celebrity. That's like being depressed because I will never be with Jennifer Lawrence for example! This is no longer infatuation or a crush, I truly believe that I love him. And its creepy. I have never felt this way before, ever and its about someone I never even met.

I was the one who introduced these two friends to Starkid and its nice to have people to freak out with over them.

When I found out that I was going to go and see Dylan, I knew what I had to do. I needed to write Starkid a letter. Its pretty long and it explains a bit of my back story (not like this, its more about the bullying I went through because of rumors) and such. Then there is a paragraph to a few of the Starkids, and an apology to the ones that I didn't write one to. And then, I asked my friends if I should write a separate one to Dylan just cuz. They said yes... So I did. It's about five paragraphs long... and I hate it. It makes me feel as if I am this creepy, gay teenager, who is stalking you. My friend's completely disagree and think that it is super cute and that it shows my sensative side. I don't usually show that side of me, I like to joke around and have fun other than be serious and sensitive. So I plan on giving that to him when I meet him. If I meet him.

Now this is where we begin the fakeness of my story. The fiction. The parts that I want to be real, but I know they won't be. The parts that I have thought up in my head at two in the morning for many many weeks and I am going to through them all down into this. This is how I want the rest of my life to pan out.

We arrive in Chicago around 4:30, a few hours before JudasRedux begins. We check into our hotel and head on up. We throw our suitcases in and decide its time for something to eat. Preferably a McDonalds because those fries freaking rock. And I like giant sodas for $1. After that, we head back to the hotel and get ready for the show. I patiently wait and let the three ladies with me do their make-up, change, get everything done before myself, because that is the person I am. I want everyone else done before my self because I know how long it will take me, and let's keep in mind, there are two teenage girls 15 and 16, Kayla's mom, and myself. They are going to need some time to get ready. I just need to change and do my hair. And put my super amazing cologne on. Revert from Rue 21... (Remind me to make Dylan wear that in the future)

After we are all dressed up and ready to go, we head down to the theater with my T-shirt and Sharpie in hand, Cc's button down shirt and Sharpie, and Kayla's purse that Cc made for her. Also, my two letters. Now, the letter I wrote Dylan was originally this short little thing. Over the past month it had grown from three to five paragraphs and sentences added to each paragraph already. It turned into something that I needed to do for... closure, I guess you could say. Knowing that I can't have him, so I dumped all of my feelings onto this sheet of paper.

We waited in line at the show, but we were one of the first people in because of the priority access tickets. We took our front row seats and waited for the show to start. Knowing me, I would probably be crying at this point, because I am seeing my heroes and idols on stage within the next half hour.

When the show finishes, there are probably going to be more tears shed and such, and we go out into the lobby of Stage 773 and we wait. We wait with all of the other fans who want pictures and hugs. What I needed most, was to find Dylan and give him my letter. That is all that I wanted... that and a hug. I wanted to give my Starkid letter to Lauren... and a hug from her, too. So we waited the half hour and they came out. I was ecstatic. My smile could not have been any wider as I waited to talk to Dylan. When I finally got to meet him, I told him how much of an inspiration he is to me, that he was my hero and I had written him a letter. I asked for a hug, received one, and took a picture. I handed him my letter and walked away. Probably more crying. I then went and tried to meet Lauren, success and I handed her my letter for all of Starkid, explaining once again, that yes, I know it isn't a Starkid Production, but this could be one of the only times I get to meet them.

We head back to the hotel and sleep after the long day of travel/standing in 90 degree weather IN PANTS might I add (I am going to freaking melt, but it looks so good with my shirt!) meeting them/ and crying.

The next morning we wake up and head on home. (THIS is where everything will go off the wall on how I want my life to pan out as I will be more vague with how some years go and such) When I get dropped off at home, I tell my grandma about the show (parents are on vacation) and meeting Dylan and all of them. I then head to my laptop (hopefully my internet will still be working by then OMFG!) and log myself onto Tumblr and tell about my adventures with JudasRedux. Head over to Twitter and see something that catches my eye. Starkid had tweeted me. I went and checked it, it was a quick little message about how much my letter meant to them and such. I was extremely excited and happy that feel this need to just want to get up and shout and run around. I then decided to log onto Facebook, as much as I hate, I still have one to keep in contact with friends I don't get to see throughout the year. I then see that I have a message and a notification.

I question th notification thinking its just someone who sent me a game request or something, and I realize that it was a post from Starkid. I go and check that as well and find them thanking me again for the letter. I responded to this one, saying how they meant so much to me and that I could never thank them enough for what they had done for me. I then go up and click on my messages box. I do a double take a choke slightly as I see who the message is from. Dylan? I quickly click it and read a long message written from none other than Dylan Saunders. Throughout the letter he tells me how touched he was by the letter and such. It then goes into a bit more detailed to be explained that he doesn't care about sexual orientation and that he doesn't care who he falls in love with whether it be a man or a woman. At this, I felt that I a slight chance. A very slight chance to be with the man of my dreams. He then says that he would like to get to know me better. List some random facts about me, this and that. Where I grew up things like that.

I reply to all of the questions in seconds. I fly through them trying not to screw something up, but also just trying to be me. Saying that I am outgoing, Sophomore class president, get great grades, my dream job being a psychiatrist, my other dream to be in Starkid Productions someday as I am in Drama club, and have been told many times over about how good my voice and acting skills are. I like to talk about my education because I strive to the best that I can be. To get your dream job, you need to work hard. You need to have priorities set. You need to lay down ground rules. I have already looked up several scholarships and grants and have scheduled appointments with my guidance counselor for my second week of school. I want to get everything in order and ready for my life.

We exchange messages back and forth throughout the next month about work/school. How our days went, anything new going on. Stuff like that. Things friends talk about. As we roll into October, I talk about my birthday coming up, it being the 13th. I would be turning 16 that day and I have talked to my mom about it many times. I don't want a party. I don't want anything big. What I want most is to see 1night 2last 3ever. But that is down in Chicago, and its a Sunday meaning not getting home till 4 in the morning and having to wake up in two hours... yeah that won't happen.

The 13th comes up faster than expected and I receive plenty of money that I put towards a car and Starkid Merch. I log onto Skype, as Dylan and I talk through this now and I talk about how excited I am for that evening because The Walking Dead season four starts. It just kind of feels like AMC is sending me a birthday present. He tells me happy birthday and I show him the things that I am getting from Ann Arbor and such. Apocalyptour DVD, S.P.A.C.E. Tour DVD, T-shirts, bracelets, maybe a poster or two. We just sort of talk about random things. Slowly enter the serious talks and such. I tell him about me going for my license on Halloween (at 1:35)

A year rolls around. I am sitting great as Junior Class President, getting the best grades that I can, preparing for my future. On this birthday, I receive more money, all being saved up and put away for college. That night, I am on Skype with Dylan and we are talking, our relationship has gone pretty far and he is easily one of my best friends by this point. Me still madly in love with him. That day, my 17th birthday. He tells me that he wants us to move up in our relationship. He wants to become more than just friends. I tell him how much I would love that and it's more than anything I've ever wanted in my life, but no. Being only 17 him 27 it isn't exactly legal. He laughs and we agree that we would have to wait.

But, knowing that we both want to slowly slip into a romantic relationship, we discuss my college placement. I wish to go to Madison, but Milwuakee is closer to Chicago where Starkid performs. I would have to do more research to be sure on the Psychology courses. Sadly, I ultimately decide on Madison because my education is better than just getting to see Starkid once a year. Plus, I know its what they would rather have a fan do. Reach your goals, don't sacrifice you life goals and education just to see them for three hours.

My senior year at school beings, I am Student Council President working towards my life at college. Sadly, still taking English class, and starting Calculous. For the greater good of education! *sigh* I hate school.

There it is, my 18th birthday. Just a few day away and I talk to Dylan about what I want. Money of course, more college funds is the greatest gift I can get because loans are going to be a complete pain in the ass. The 13th shows its face again and I go to school, get the happy birthday greetings and hugs, but that was only the beginning to a great day. After school I head home and do my homework, open some presents, be happy. Log onto Skype, no one on except Cc. We talk about some random things, her turning 18 only a few days before me, we both laugh about how nice it will be to be able to drive with me, her and Kayla without having to need adults. (By this point, if everything had worked out, I would have come out to my parents) It was about seven o'clock when there was a knock on the door, I was on a voice chat with Cc and told her that I would be right back.

I got up and headed to the kitchen, where my Dad had already opened the door and in walked Dylan. I start to cry a bit as I haven't seen him face to face in a few years and I hug him. He laughs and hugs me back.

"What are you doing here?" I ask him as I slowly remove myself from his grasp.

"Well, I'd figured we go out to eat or something," He says with a smile. "Happy Birthday."

My family being as awesome as they are, had already given him the okay on taking me out a few weeks back and he had planned this for a while. I ask him where he plans on taking me and he said he had reservations somewhere special.

"So get changed, you can't go like that," he says gesturing towards my hoodie and shorts. We had gotten lucky and it was a warm week in October. I glance at him as he is dressed in a very nice shirt, with a nice pair of jeans as well. Looks like he just bought them actually. I go to my room and quickly change into a nice, plaid shirt, one similar to the one I wore when I went to see JudasRedux, and a nice pair of jeans, too. I went into the bathroom, created the faux hawk that would sit on my head and put on some cologne. If it was a nice place, then yeah... my nice cologne.

We left my house and I climbed into the passenger side of his car.

"Now, I don't know this town very well, do you mind telling me where The Mead is exactly," He asks.

"Woah really? I haven't eaten there in years! Its literally fourty dollars per person," I say to him shocked.

"I already know all of this," He says with a smirk. As we pull out of my driveway, I give him directions towards the restaurant. We talk about my day until we reach The Mead. We enter the large hotel and travel to the back of the lobby where the beautiful eatery was placed. Italian restaurants were always an easy way to make me happy. The only issue was finding which of the things I wanted to eat more than the others.

We walked up to the register.

"Reservation for Saunders," Dylan said before the waitor could ask.

"Two? Yes?" The man asks. Dylan nods and we are taken into a back corner booth and sit across from each other. The evening played out with us talking about some recent news, Starkid stuff, college, and us. He tells me about the restaurant that he works at back in L.A.

"Wait, how did you come up here exactly?" I ask him.

"A plane," He says chuckling. I laugh slightly.

"When do you have to go back?" I ask him.

"Tomorrow, but..." He says trailing off as our food arrives.

"But?" I ask him leaning forward slightly.

"I am moving to Chicago within the next few months."

"No way!" I say loudly as I have a short spaz attack. I am still a die hard Starkid Fan. Having more of them in Chicago is always a great thing, more chances at seeing them. A few people look over at us as he tells me to quiet down.

I laugh, "Sorry, I just think its so awesome to have more Starkids in Chicago."

"Yeah, I wasn't sure if I was going to or not, but I've just decided."

"What swayed your decision?" I ask as I take a bit from my Alfredo.

"You did," He says softly. I stop staring down at my food and look up at him. He smiles and goes back to eating his italian platter.

"Me?" I ask, "But why? Why would you move from L.A.? Your Career is there."

"I can fly out for auditions anytime," he says.

"You can fly out for me anytime," I shoot back.

"Are you not happy with this?" He asks sternly.

"Of course I'm happy, ecstatic actually, but I don't want your dreams to be shot down. I lived this life thinking none of my dreams would come true, don't make me the reason that yours don't," I exclaim.

"You aren't affecting my life in that way,"

"Don't move for me, move for more than that. Move because it aids you in your future,"

"It does," He says while taking another bite. "You'll just have to wait and see."

We continue to talk about work and acting and singing.

"You know," I speak up after a short moment of silence, "I have always wanted to join Starkid. I've always wanted to sing along side you guys."

"We get that a lot actually, but most of them aren't exactly good. What makes you think you are better?" He asks with a smile on his face.

"Well, not here, but I will prove it, someday I will prove to you that I am good enough," I say smiling back at him. We finish our meals and he pays the bill.

"No, no. Its your birthday, let me pay," He insists. I let him pay the $80 bill, feeling slightly guilty about not being able to chip in any money. He reasurres me that it was fine. We walk towards his car in the dark parking lot, only being lit by streetlights. He walks over to the passenger door behind me and lightly grabs my shoulder. He turns me around. He is very close to me, his face about a foot from mine. He leans closer and kisses me. I kiss back and grab his waist as he wraps his arms around me. We pull apart and I smile at him. He grabs me and hugs me closer.

"Happy Birthday," He whispers as we embrace.

Now we press the fast forward button. My second year in college is just about to finish, I am still heading towards my Major in Psychology and my Major in Theater/Acting. Dylan and I have been going strong for the past two and a half years and I see him every few weekends and we talk every night. We decided that I was going to stay with him for most of my summer break. I would visit my home town for a week or two and then head down to Chicago and stay with him until school started up again. After the week and a half at home, I drive down to Chicago with my bags all packed and head to Dylan's apartment.

When I arrive, it is about five o'clock and I head over to his building. It was a very nice building, I was hoping the inside would be the same. I go inside and head towards the elevator. I go up seven floors and arrive at a wide hallway. I head towards the middle of the hallway and turn to apartment 708 and knock. I wait patiently for a moment when I hear the locks being opened, when the door opens I see Dylan standing in the doorway, smiling as he reaches forward and hugs me and goes in for a quick kiss. We walk into the apartment and he flips the light switch for the living room and there are a group of Starkids standing in the room.

"Surprise!" They shout as I enter. I jump from the loud noise, but I am smiling ear to ear. I had met a few Starkids before when I came down to see Dylan a few times. I laugh as I hug each of them. After I realize who I had hugged and seen, I realized it was the Apocalyptour crew. I had met each of them multiple times and was so excited to see them.

"It must be strange throwing a surprise party for a twenty year old," I say loudly to them. They were all late twenties and early thirties.

"Not at all, getting drunk with one will be though," Meredith says as everyone laughs.

"Give it four more months, you'll get the experience," I say. More laughter throughout the room.

"So," Brian says. Brian Holden, (For the sake of this, we shall call him Bhol) "I heard that you think you have what it takes to join Starkid Productions," It went silent and everyone slowly turned their head towards me, eyes wide. It has obviously been rehearsed.

"Yes," I say. "But first," I exclaim as I throw my hand into the air, "I should probably get my bags." More silence, Joey then keeps his eyes wide and slowly turns his head towards Bhol. Everyone else notices and joins him.

"Yes," He says, "Your bags."

Dylan, Jim, and Joe accompany me to my car sitting outside, seven stories down. We talk about my drive down and what they have been doing recently. When we reach my car, I open the trunk and grab my large suitcase. Joe grabs two of the bins, stacks them on each other and heads back in. I open my back seat and hand Jim two boxes and he turns and heads towards the building, waiting with Joe. Before I grab things for Dylan, he lightly grabs my shoulder and turns me around.

"Thanks for coming," He says as he kisses me.

"This feels familiar," I say with a slight hint of seduction in my voice. He gives me a sly grin and grabs the last box sitting in my backseat.

"Anything else?" He asks. I turn and open up the passenger side door.

"Yeah," and I grab another box and throw it on top of the one he has. I then return to my trunk and grab a smaller suitcase that is holding my laptop and gaming system, etc. Mainly my important electronics. We head back inside and somehow successfully manage to squeeze into the tight elevator. Dylan is pressed against my back and I lean my head onto his. We stand like this until we reach his floor. It is sort of funny, I am about three inches taller than him so my head is arched in a strange position.

We re-enter his apartment and place all of my stuff into an empty space in his bedroom. When I come back into the living room, everyone is seated around the table, whether they be sitting on the ground or the couch, the table was the center of attention. I took my place between Dylan and Brian. (For the sake of now, we will call Brian Rosenthal, Brian. Just Brian. Bhol and Brian, don't mix them up now!) As soon as I am seated Bhol stands up.

"Alright, this is it. Are you prepared to either blow us away, or sit back down in embarrassment?" He asks. He was joking, but only slightly. If I screwed up at this, then yeah, I would sit down in embarrassment.

I stand up and ask, "What do you guys want me to sing?" After much deliberation, it is decided that we are actually going to reenact a scene from Starship. I am assigned the role of Pincer, and Jaime, Bhol, Jim, and Joey each take their parts. I immediately know what scene we are doing. And I also know which song.

"Kick it up a notch, eh? I've always loved that song," I say excitedly. We begin the scene.

"Hey boss, we got 'em! I mean, look who decided to show up, our good friend Bug," Bhol shouts. We play through the scene until we reach the song. So far so good, I think to myself.

"Oh, Bug," I say and then break into song, "Scales and exoskeletons, why they pale in comparison, to a body, that is covered up by skin. We get rid of those antennai, give you hair and clothes and then I add two eyes and a nose and my boy that is only, the beginning."

We continue through the scene until it is finished. My voice does not actually go as high as it does in the song, unless I switch to my head voice, which doesn't exactly make it sound great, but I gave it my best shot.

The group clapped loudly as we finished. We took our seats and I waited.

"That was pretty good," Lauren says smiling. Everyone nods.

"I know I can't get my voice as high as Dylan's, but I can get pretty close to it. Also, I can hit Jim's notes," I say gesturing towards him. I straighten up and sing his parts and Jaime chimes in.

"Don't get me wrong, Jim's voice is much better for it, but I can at least sort of make it sound good?" I question as I think out loud.

"So, Gage?" I look over at Bhol as he smiles. "Whaddya think about being a Starkid?"

"Of course! Of course!" I shout. I start to hop in place on my butt, "Oh my God are you serious?!" I shout louder.

"Of course we are!" Shouted Joey. A loud cheer was heard throughout the room. We spent the rest of the night talking about their musicals, their work, and a lot of singing was involved. It was coming down to about midnight before anyone even thought about leaving Dylan's apartment. By this time, it had been a crazy long day for me, so I had positioned my head on Dylan's shoulder and I was trying to keep awake. I rarely closed my eyes for a brief moment, but when I did, someone always said something.

"Junior's getting tired," Brian said. I laughed as I hit his arm.

"Its been a long day," I wine as I keep my eyes closed. He hits me back.

"Don't disrespect your elders," He says jokingly. I chuckle and open my eyes. Brian is the first to leave that night. He had work in the morning, Joe and Lauren followed as they too, had work. Bhol and Meredith were cuddling on the couch, of course, the cutest relationship in the history of forever, was being all cuddly right in front of me. I smiled as I looked at them, happy that I was able to meet these people. Joey had left around one. Jaime and Jim glanced back and forth between me and Dylan to Bhol and Meredith. I was on the floor with Dylan and Bhol and Meredith were sitting on the couch together. Jaime and Jim were sitting across from each other. Jaime got up and sat next to Jim and ferociously crashed into him and wrapped him in a giant hug. They then started to hug intensely and rocked back and forth quickly. They were mocking us. It was awesome.

"We should probably get going," Bhol says to Meredith. I don't think she was never not smiling this entire time. She was always in the greatest of moods. Jaime and Jim followed behind them.

Just before Jaime left, she turned back to us, as Dylan had walked them out and I followed closely, "Don't stay up too late kiddies," She winks and closes the door.

Dylan turns back towards me with a smile on his face. I don't think he was never not smiling either. Then again, neither was I.

"I'm so happy you decided to do this," He says as he walks over to me and embraces me again. "We are just about to cast for the next production, too." He can't see my face, as I am resting my chin on his shoulder, but I smile. I lean my head to the side and relax it against his. We move slowly like this towards the laptop playing quiet music for background noise, and he turns it up slightly.

We dance in the position, his hand in mine, my hand on his back, his hand at my waist. I close my eyes as we sway back and forth. We do this for about ten minutes before we decide sleep is the best option for us. I go towards one of the boxes that held some clothes. I was happy I packed my pajama shorts on top. I throw off my pants and slip into the soft, cottony feeling of my shorts. I knew they wouldn't be on for long. (Yes, I just fucking went there. I am going to naked him and it will be fun.)

He gestures towards the bed, I hadn't noticed that he had actually set up candles around the bed. He must have done it during the group get together. I laughed and he grabbed my hand and pushed me onto the bed.

I WOKE UP THE NEXT MORNING AFTER CRAZY AWESOME SEXY TIMES THAT I WILL NOT TYPE FOR YOU LITTLE PERVERTS! It was about nine o'clock and I had turned to see that Dylan was no longer in bed. My only thought was, I don't know where a bathroom is in here. I had gotten up and grabbed my shorts and shirt, put them on and started to meander around the apartment. I heard water running and I figured he was in the kitchen. That was right next to the living room, so I walked in there and he wasn't in there. I then realized he must have been showering. I followed the noise until I came upon the closed bathroom door, with the shower running.

My only hope was that he didn't take long showers. I went over to his room and started to go through some of my boxes of stuff. Making sure things were sorted correctly. It was all mainly clothes, I wasn't moving in, but I was going to be there for two months. I brought about half of my wardrobe with me so I figured the least I could do is know where stuff was. He came into his room wrapped in his towel.

"So, you brought your playstation?" He asked as I was going through the smaller suitcase.

"You have to work some days, I don't. Yes, I brought it," I say as he walks over to his closet and starts to change.

"Do you need any hangers or something? I have a lot of room in here," He says and he walks over to one of my boxes, fully clothed.

"Actually, if you don't mind, I would like to hang some stuff up."

"Not at all, take all the space you need," He says as he hugs me from behind.

"You know," I say, as I break our hug, "You never did give me a tour."

"I was hoping you would just figure it out," He said as he grabbed my arm.

"Wait!" I said loudly, not quite a shout, but it was loud.

"What?" He asked worriedly.

"I have to pee," I said seriously. He laughed and led me through the hallway to the bathroom.

"Here. This is where you drain your bladder," He says. After I am done with that, he takes me around his apartment and shows me around the kitchen, telling me where things are and such. The living room/dining area and a second bedroom. The bedroom also had a closet, that Dylan had moved some of his clothes to.

"You didn't have to move your clothes in here," I say to him. He was always so nice, trying to make everyone as comfortable as he could.

"Its fine," He exclaims, "I barely wear these things anyways," He says as he shuts the door. We walk out into the living room, "Well, that's that. The good ol' homestead,"

"I like it," I say, "Its nicer than the last one," Dylan had moved into a little more rundown apartment when he first moved to Chicago. He had just moved here about a month ago.

(SIDE NOTE FOR MY PERVERTS AND OTHER PEOPLE READING THIS! This isn't like, the freaking way I want this to happen in my life. This is the jist of it, but after realizing that I had screwed up with the apartment thing, I just threw in that he had moved here. Its not like I expect it all to happen in this exact detail.)

"Well, get dressed," He said, "We have stuff to do today."

It has been about three weeks since I first began staying at Dylan's. We are now rehearsing for the new production that Starkid had setup. (I have no idea, make one up that makes you happy my dear reader!) I got casted as someone who switches into about seven different characters and sings in almost each song, too. Back in highschool, we only had one part. College was like that, too. But this, this is freaking nuts. I have to change from one full outfit, to another in three minutes and get some makeup thrown on quickly, still within that three minutes. The show starts in about two weeks. We haven't done a full dress rehearsal yet, but I'm just figuring out my times. Theater can be so difficult sometimes.

I had joined in on the google hangouts, too. It was pretty funny. Dylan was on his computer in his room and I was on mine in his living room. We were receiving twitter questions quite frequently and just waited for some else to ask them. Dylan had gotten up from his room and you could see him walking in the background of my camera and we got a lot tweets about that pretty quickly. I had noticed a few of them saying, "Is Gage is Dylan's house?! WHAT IS GOING ON IN THERE!?" And things like that. I called Dylan over from the kitchen and he looked back at me.

"Yes, you little tweeters, I am in Dylan's apartment," I speak towards the camera. The other Starkids were quiet for a moment and the main camera goes to mine. And then it switches to Dylan as you watch him walk into his room and close his laptop. He then came running into the living room and plopped down onto the couch next to me. I unplugged the headphones and we sat on the hangout together there. Just to have fun with the fans.

"Oh here's a question... I am going to totally murder that name," Denise said she tried reading it, "Yeah, no we are going to skip the name, but you know who you are," She winks at the camera, "Are Gage and Dylan together?" Denise then looks up at the camera. "Well guys?"

Let's get this straight. These people would all know my sexual orientation. Just so I don't have to deal with people guessing and it would reopen some emotional wounds I wouldn't want to deal with.

I looked over and Dylan and he looked back at me. We both glanced at the camera and Dylan said, "For about two and half years now," and he turned back towards me, he gently turned my head and kissed me.

You could hear Denise audibly make an "awe" noise. Walker laughed at Denise. Then the tweets starting flying in from all directions.

"That wasn't a good idea, was it?" I ask him. He laughs and shakes his head.

"Horrible idea," He says as he scans over the tweets. "Guys, guys, please keep the questions a little less personal, we won't answer them... anymore."

"Nice save," I say sarcastically. He laughs and shoves me.

Most of the original Starkids had moved on by this point. They all lived in Chicago still, well the ones who did. Bhol still came down and helped with productions every now and then, but that was about it. The Lang brothers continued to write the musicals, but they were the last remaining members of the original Starkid group. Everyone else had moved on, many into acting in movies or selling some albums. Dylan and I stayed in Chicago for a little while longer, as I was still part of the cast for Starkid. I had graduated college and got Majors in both Psychology and Theater/Acting. Dylan found it nice, yet creepy that I was a psychologist and an actor. Just the mixture of the two is quite strange, but he knew I was always there to talk. All of the Starkids, old and new, knew that they could come to me to talk.

By now, I am 25. But, I had a great idea run across my mind. Instead of having a tour with the new guys, which most have already been on. We needed to set up a new tour, with newbies and the vets of Starkid. I told Julia Albain about my idea, as I would try to get her to direct it. She thought it was a great idea, but how do we choose who will be in the new tour? Easy, we leave it up to the fans. We set up a pole somewhere and have the fans choose who they want to see on tour.

After about two weeks of voting, we had called it in. Sadly, it wasn't going to be a newbies and vets. It was basically going to be a reunion tour. Meredith, Bhol, Brian, Jim, Walker, Lauren, Jaime, Dylan, and Joey had the most votes.

"So its basically the Apocalytpour? Is that what they want to see?" I ask Julia.

"No, we will give them a different story line to it, but I think it would be fun to go back to the songs that we had before. Basically Apocalyptour/S.P.A.C.E. tour songs, but with a new story line. Something, directed around something... different," She said as she eyed me up.

Another week had passed and I was there to make the announcement video.

"Oh, hello. I didn't see you there fans," I said in a very obvious/bad acting voice. Add horrible wink, but then I changed my voice to normal and continued, "I am here to announce the new announcement of the new tour!...Yeah! As you may know, we had you fans back home vote on which Starkids you wanted to see, and I have the results," I pulled out a folded piece of paper from my suit coat pocket, "Right here. You have voted to see, Jaime Lyn Beatty, Jim Povolo, Brian Rosenthal, Meredith Stepien, Brian Holden, Dylan Saunders, Joey Richter, Joe Walker, and Lauren Lopez! Those are your vets! Now onto the newbies," I say as I pull out a much much smaller sheet of paper, like the size of paper from a fortune cookie.

"Is this it?" I ask aloud questioning the name. When I first saw it, I was shocked, but after rehearsing ten times, it wasn't exactly shocking anymore, "Well, the newbie is me. So, that'll be fun! I went through my teenage years watching these guys and now I get to join them on stage, once again, but this time on tour.

"Well, there you go my Dikrats. The name of this new tour... We don't have one! Starkid Reunion Show? No... It shall be called Tour of Starkid 2.0. That's right. Tickets go on sale on Saturday! Be sure to buy yours now!" I finish the video and make my way towards Dylan.

"I hate making those," I say to him as I lean on the table next to him. He laughs. We are going on tour. I get to go on tour, with my heroes and idols. I was still processing the information. I was going to go on tour with Starkid. "Oh, shit. I gotta switch some appointments around," I think out loud, being serious.

"We already got that handled," Dylan says.

We arrive back at our apartment a little after four. I had all of these questions for Dylan. I had never gone on tour before. I was so excited, I just couldn't contain myself.

"What's it like?" Is my first question. He looks back at me as he heads to the kitchen.

"Well, its long. Remember some days are better than others. Rehearsals need to be spot on before we actually go on. Hopefully the buses work," He mumbles the last part rather quickly, but I still catch it.

"That was only with the S.P.A.C.E. Tour, though, right?" I ask.

"Yeah, but it was hell," He says reminiscing.

"What's it like sleeping on a bus?"

"Well, its not that bad. The beds are comfier than they look, remember that. We get assigned a bus before hand, so I might not be on the bus with you," He says sounding slightly worried. That would suck, a lot actually. We go on tour together and I don't even get to spend any more time with him. "Oh! The buses have wi-fi, well, they should. We will pay for it if we have to, so bring a laptop, escpecially if there is a long time between shows. We could have a two hour drive, or five our drive, the times very, stuff like that."

"Right, right," I say taking mental note. I had so many thoughts running through my head. What to pack, when to pack is more like it, I needed to figure out which cities we are headed to. I needed to get hold of my receptionist, although Dylan said they worked it out already.

"When do we start rehearsal?" I ask him.

"Um," He grabs out his phone and finds his calendar, "In two days," he swipes the screen, "And we leave in two weeks."

"Two weeks? We have two weeks to get everything ready?"

"Rehearsals are kind of all day things," He chuckles slightly.

Over the next two days, we ran around our apartment like crazy, getting everything in order. Making sure that there wasn't anything we would have to do after we get back from rehearsal. I guess they were very long days. When day two had rolled around, Dylan had sent an alarm for about seven in the morning.

I groaned as it starting going off.

"Why?" I complained as I grab for Dylan. He also starting complaining that he had to wake up early. I grabbed onto his arm after I managed to find him and shook him. "Stop. The. Noise."

He rolls over to the right and sits up. He grabs his phone and turns off the alarm.

"Why are you complaining?" He asks me. I wake up at eight every morning anyways.

"Its an entire hour before I would actually have to be up," I wine as I shift my body around until I find myself sitting up.

"I'm going to shower," He says as he makes his way towards the bathroom.

"Breakfast," Is all I mutter as I head towards the kitchen. Cereal, cereal, cereal, I think to myself as I hope it helps me get there faster. I reach the cupboard and grab a bowl out. I then hear the shower start up. I shift over to the cupboard that holds the cereal and grab out some frosted flakes. My all time favorite breakfast is cereal. If there is cereal, I'm a very happy camper. Also, coffee, but that is more of a treat to me, so we don't own a coffee pot. I walk towards the fridge and grab the cereal.

'Alright,' I think to myself, 'I have all the ingredients, don't fuck up,' I succeed in not failing as I pour the flakes into the bowl. I fill the bowl half way and then close up the cereal box and put it back in its place in the cupboard. I then grab the gallon of milk and pour it in until the bowl is full. I then place it back in the fridge and head towards the table that was in the living room. I sit on the ground, as I always found it more comfortable than most furniture. Place my bowl on the glass coffee table and begin eating. Right before I finish, Dylan came down the hallway with the towel wrapped around his waist as he headed into the bedroom. I got up and cleaned out the bowl in the sink and placed it into the dishwasher, along with the spoon. I then snuck quietly into the bedroom, so he wouldn't hear me. I walked up behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist and placed my head on his shoulder.

"I love you," I say to him as I kiss his stubbly cheek.

"I love you, too," He says as he turns and kisses me. Ever since I had stayed with him five years ago, I knew he was the only person on this Earth for me. He was the only man for me, and I know he felt it, too. We exchanged a few more kisses until I let him finish changing. He had a shirt on, but still had the towel wrapped around his waist. As I walk away, I grab the end of it and pull it off. I turn quickly and throw it behind me and it lands on his head, "Oops," I sarcastically speak out. He laughs and calls me an ass.

I head on over to the bathroom to perform the morning routine. I shave, brush my teeth, use the toilet, clean the ears and head on back to the bedroom. As I walk by the living room, I see him sitting with whatever it is that he eats in the mornings. Maybe he made waffles or something. I could tell by the smell, someone used the toaster.

I changed quickly and went into the living room. He was sitting on the couch, watching the morning news. I walked over to him and sat between his legs on the ground. I relaxed my head on his left knee and I watched the news with him. He was waiting for the weather to come up. We sat in silence like this for a few minutes until the weather was over.

"Not bad for June," He says as the large number 83 appears on the screen for the high of the day. I get up and I grab his hand and help him up, too. I lead him to the entry way.

"Do you have everything?" I ask him as I check over my pockets. Phone, wallet, apartment keys because you never know.

"Yup," He says as he grabs the car keys on the small end table next to the door. We head out and head on over to rehearsals.

"Do you want a coffee or something?" He asks me as we get near a McDonalds. I think it over for a moment and smile.

"No, I'll be fine. Thanks," I say.

"Well, then I don't want to listen to you complaining about being tired, then," He jokes around. Although, I knew that he kind of meant it. I would have to watch it.

"Well, I can't wait until lunch," I say aloud.

He groans, "I forgot that you're like that during practice. Like a second Lauren," He sighs. I laugh and give him a reassuring pat on the arm.

"No its not, I am easily two times worse than her," I say. He groans louder.

When we arrived at rehearsal, Bhol had already had a script written out. I scanned the summary of it right away.

"A love story," I say aloud, slightly shocked. Dylan's eyes widen slightly and he looks down at his. Meredith and Jaime were already there and I went over to them as Dylan started to talk with Bhol.

"...Typing it last night," Meredith says to Jaime.

"He's actually using some relationships, too?" Jaime asks. Meredith nods as I take a seat next to her. I skip through and read the summary for each scene. I read a little bit through the first one and laugh.

"What?" Meredith asks.

"He used it?" I ask laughing. "Breredith. Embrace the inner romance," I say jokingly as I nudge her.

Jaime joins in, "Well, don't laugh too much, the other relationship is yours."

"What?" I ask shocked. I flip through to scene two and sure enough there it was. I had thought something might have been going on when I realized that I was the only one of the group that wasn't older than thirty. "This was planned," I say aloud. Jaime laughs and Bhol steps in,

"No, its completely coincidental," He says with slight sarcasm. We wait patiently for the others to arrive. I had read over about half of the script by the time everyone was there. I loved it. The way Bhol had captured everyone's true self behind a romantic comedy character.

"Alright, now that we are all here, we need to start going over this," Bhol says. We sit in some chairs that we placed into a circle. Bhol, Meredith, Me, Jaime, Brian, Jim, Dylan, Joey, Lauren, Walker, and then back to Bhol. Everyone sits with highlighters at the ready and we start to read through the script aloud. It starts with Meredith trying to figure out where Bhol is.

"You, guys, do you know where Brian is?" Meredith asks.

"I'm right here," Brian speaks up.

"No, not you. Brian Holden, the other Brian," She says getting more and more worried.

"Listen," I say to her, "He only left about a half hour ago. Maybe he got caught in traffic? Maybe there was a line? Maybe he ran into someone who we never intended to come along with us and he accidentally said something that would lead to us putting on a two and a half hour play where we randomly break out into song and have to save our true loves? I don't know, just saying."

Bhol comes running in explaining the exact situation I had explained (oooh shocker...).

"Wait, what?" Dylan asks shocked.

"I ran into Jim," Bhol says, everyone nods, "I accidentally told him about our trip. He got angry, and casted a curse that will now screw us all over."

"What curse?" Joe asks.

"Are any of you in a relationship?" Bhol asks.

"Us," Dylan says gesturing towards me, "And you two," He says gesturing towards Bhol and Meredith.

After a long two weeks of rehearsal, everything was ready. We were leaving at four in the morning so we had to be up at two. Dylan's alarm went off at said time, both of us groaning about the time.

"I just. Don't. Want. To. Move," I draw out each word.

"Hey now, c'mon. This is it. You can sleep on the bus," He says sounding slightly annoyed.

"Sorry," I say, "All I've done is complain every morning," He nods his head.

"Its fine," He adds. Shit, he didn't sound like he was in the greatest of moods. Good thing we woke up early enough with room for error. I had devised a plan to get me back on the good guy page. He had started to walk to the bathroom so he could shower.

"You better not be sleeping when I come out," He yelled down the hallway. I chuckled quietly. I heard the door close and I shot out of bed quickly. I grabbed a pair of shorts and threw on a sweatshirt. I then made my way towards the apartment door. If I was fast enough, skipping out on the elevator, I could get to the 24/7 convenience store and get him some flowers. To surprise him for the big day. Get him some chocolate, too. A Hershey's bar.

I slid on my sandals and quickly headed out the door. I walked quickly to the stairwell and practically ran down the stairs. Two in the morning and I was racing to get to the store. I run across the street and head into the store. I walk quickly to the back corner of the store, where I knew they kept some flowers.

I looked over them, roses were rather cliché, but orchids, oh and the tulips. I decided on the roses. I grabbed a large bunch and walked to the counter. I grabbed their king sized Hershey's bar and placed them on the counter. The over tired cashier had smiled slightly and asked who they were for.

"Someone very special to me," I say to her. She raised and eyebrow and told me the price. I payed and left quickly. Running back across the street to the apartment complex and ran up the stairs. As I dashed up the stairs, my only thoughts were, please still be showering please!

I quietly opened the door and stepped in. I could hear the water running in the bathroom. I practically jumped for joy. I entered the living room and I placed the flowers and chocolate on the side of the couch so he wouldn't see them. I then went into the kitchen and grabbed a bowl and started to create my breakfast. Frosted Flakes. Always a great way to start the mornings, even if the mornings were extremely early. I went into the living room, sat on the floor, bowl on the table and turned on the TV. Luckily we had things recorded because I really didn't want to watch softcore porn. Me, still being the child at heart, had recorded the new disney movie and already saw it four times, decided to watch it again.

I heard the shower turn off and waited for him to exit the bathroom. I acted as if nothing had happened and continued eating my cereal. After he had changed, I had just finished my food and we both met in the kitchen. I put the bowl in the dishwasher and reached out for him. He glanced at me and turned towards me. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and leaned in and kissed him. He kissed me back.

"I love you, Dylan," I say to him. He smiles.

"I love you, too," He says back. We kiss again.

"I have something for you," I say. I lead him to the living room and have him sit down on the couch. I sit next to him and lean over the couch and grab the flowers and chocolate bar. He starts to laugh.

"I thought I heard you leave," He says.

"What?" I asked shocked.

"I came back out, too. I kinda figured you were going to make it up to me," He says laughing.

"Well, here," I say pushing the items towards him. "Just know that you are the greatest thing that has ever happened to me."

"Hold that thought," He says pressing his finger to my lips. "You realize we are going to be gone for two months, right?" I nod.

"You got me flowers," He laughs. I let it sink in for a moment.

"Damnit," I say. He laughs harder and kisses me.

"I love it," He says as he stands up and heads towards the kitchen. After he eats, and after I get done with my bathroom routine, we grab our packed bags and head out. We walk to the elevator and head inside. He presses the lobby button and the elevator starts to move down. I yawn as it descends.

"We are getting you a coffee," Dylan says as the elevator comes to a stop.

"Why? You weren't the one who was being pissy this morning," I say to him.

"Think of it as a present from the group," He says as we head towards his car. We throw the bags in the trunk and Dylan drives us to the closest McDonalds, getting me a medium sized coffee. I take a sip of it.

"Ah, Thank you," I say as I smile. We approach the bus lot where we are going to be picked up and find the buses waiting for us. We had arrived about twenty minutes before we were going to head for the first venue. We claimed the couch that breaks down into a bed, which is probably what it will probably be set as for the entire tour. There were five beds on the bus. Dylan and I shared one, Breredith had theirs, Lauren had one and Joe had the other. We used the last bed as a storage unit, because we needed the room.

We shifted the couch to bed mode and left it in that position. I grabbed our suitcases and managed to shove them under the couch-bed. Threw a blanket on top of it and called it home. I sat next to the table on the left as I waited for everyone else to show up. I placed my coffee on the table and slowly started to drift back into sleep. My eyes became heavier the harder I tried to stay awake. The next thing I know, the bus starts up. I jump and realize I am sitting in the same spot. I looked around and noticed that Lauren was already laying in her bed. She was sleeping. How long was I sleeping?

Dylan and Meredith walk onto the bus and the doors close. I never even noticed Bhol and Joe standing in the back of the bus.

"Hey there sleepy head," Meredith says as she pats my head. Still smiling. Dylan sits down next to me and immediately feel the need to use him as a pillow. I resist the urge though, I had coffee to drink. Then I could use him as a pillow. There was plenty of talking between Joe and Bhol about something, I wasn't really listening. I was too busy trying to hold my drink. Everytime I went for a sip, we would hit a bump in the road.

Meredith and Dylan were talking about the Apocalyptour and how much fun that was. Me, just trying to stay conscious, wasn't paying much attention to anything except the coffee. After I finished it, I realized that I was starting to wake up a little more. I was able to join in on the conversation and was able to pay attention. I slowly started to shift my weight and was soon resting on Dylan's shoulder. It was a very slow, unconscious, unintentional movement, but it was most comfortable.

We sat in this position for a long time. Each bump kind of threw me off, but I would just quickly reposition. I noticed that I was slowly slipping back into sleep. I listened to Meredith and Dylan talk as I closed my eyes. The next time I opened them, I was lying down next to the window. As I rolled over, I saw the back of Dylan's head. He had gone to sleep, too. Meredith and Bhol were sleeping on their bed. Lauren, still passed out on hers. I couldn't see Joe's, but I kind of figured he was sleeping away, too.

I decided that I was going to check out some things on the internet. I crawled over the sleeping body next to me, trying hard not to wake him up, and I grabbed my suitcase. I pulled out my laptop and decided I was going to check out twitter, see what some fans were saying. I saw a couple tweets from Meredith, checking the time, I realized I was sleeping during the times.

'Look who fell asleep already!' It read and Lauren's handle followed. I clicked on the picture and it was a picture of Lauren, sleeping. I looked up and realized I could stand exactly where the picture was taken. That was kind of how I knew that it was real, that I was truly on tour with them. I scanned the bus for anything really, just if something was out of place. I then noticed a camera. That was the camera we were going to use to record ourselves doing random things. Perfect.

I went back to scrolling through Meredith's posts.

'Junior fell asleep!' I didn't look at the handle, really hoping she didn't put a picture of me sleeping online. Please tell me it was Bhol. I continued reading. Damnit. I clicked the picture and it was of me laying on Dylan's shoulder. He smiled as he had relaxed his head on top of mine. There were literally three more tweets of me sleeping. Each with its own picture.

I closed my laptop and felt the need to get revenge. I grabbed the camera and turned it on. I stood up and headed to the body mirror.

"Yeah, I am the only one awake, and I think I need to show everybody out there, what some Starkids look like while they sleep. Let's find out who snores!" I say quietly, but with enthusiasm. I then lower the camera and smile into the reflection of it. I turn and we head towards Joe.

"He looks so innocent and quiet," I whisper. A slight snore came out of him. "Found someone who snores," I say chuckling quietly. I walk over to Lauren and record her sleeping. "You guys already got pictures of her this morning though, and no she doesn't snore," I say as I move towards Breredith. "Ah, Meredith... Posting pictures of my online..." I turn and grab my phone, take several pictures of her, and immediately post each of them.

"I'm surprised none of them are actually snoring. Let's go check on Dylan," I say to the camera as we head over to Dylan. I was trying to figure out how long he had been sleeping. I was going off of Meredith's tweets, so I figured a good three hours. I had told him that we should go to bed early last night, but no. That is the opposite of what we did. We only had two hours of sleep.

"Dylan snores a bit, but its not bad," I turn the camera towards another mirror that is behind the bus driver's seat, "I would know," I say with a cocky smile. I turn the camera off and set it down. I crawl back into the bed with Dylan. I press my chest into his back and wrap an arm around him. I lay my head on the pillow behind him and I drift off into sleep again.

I wake up to Dylan waking up. I wonder how long he was lying there, trying not to disturb my sleep. He sits up and I noticed that Lauren was awake with Meredith. I place my hand on his back and start to run it up and down his spine.

"Hey there," He says turning his head down at me.

"Hey there," I say back. "Did you sleep well?" I asked him.

"Of course," He says lying back down. "You?"

"You were there, I was perfectly fine," I say to him. I lean in and kiss him. We were being quiet so no one would hear us. No one as in, Lauren and Meredith because Meredith was going to do something to us if she catches us.

After about an hour, everyone was awake. It was pretty funny seeing everyone that wears glasses in the morning. Everyone had a pair on besides Bhol. I always left mine on because, well, they made me look better. Dylan had worn his glasses more often around me because he knew how much I loved the look on him. Some stubble and his glasses were always the key to making me never move from his side.

Bhol then grabbed the camera and started to record us doing, well, nothing. Whatever it was we were doing. I was in the back of the bus with Walker, talking about family for some reason. Just a little conversation starter. Bhol shoves the camera into Joe's face. His grow wide for a moment and then he sticks out his tongue making a little growling noise. Bhol then turned to me. I stared at the camera as if someone was staring at me for a good twenty minutes. I broke the character and laughed.

I watched as he ran around, getting everyone's expressions, while I was telling Joe about my parents and my little brother.

"Thank God!" Lauren yelled from the bathroom. We all turned towards the small room in the back. She walks out, "The toilet works!" I was the only one laughing while everyone else sighed with relief.

"Wait, did no one check it, when we left five hours ago?" I ask. Everyone stared back with blank expressions, "I'm guessing sleep was on everyone's mind instead?" Lauren nods.

"Good," Dylan said.

"No, wait let us go first!" Joe says as he runs towards the bathroom. I laughed and went over to where Dylan was sitting, sat next to him and wrapped and arm around him.

"Its not that bad," I say to him as I squeeze his arm.

"That's not even fair," Lauren says. I give her a questioning look as I retract my arm and lean back against the wall of the bus, "You guys were talking about shit and it was still cute." Dylan breaks into a fit of laughter.

We arrive at our first venue a few hours before the show begins, and there is already a line forming. I look out the large window with my mouth wide open.

"That is crazy! I've seen them line up so early before," I exclaim.

"I might have leaked what the tour was about, just a quick summary," Bhol says as he moves towards the front of the bus. The bus in front of us pulled in front of the doors to the theater. Joey, Jim, Jaime, Brian and Julia walked off and the fans started to cheer. They all waved as they entered the building. That bus pulled forward and our bus pulled in front of the doors and Bhol was the first to step off. Then Meredith, myself, Dylan, Lauren and then Joe. The fans screaming and cheering as we walked towards the door. I waved all around and gave a few high fives as we walked by.

"That was exciting! Is it always like that!? At each show?" I ask with much enthusiasm.

"Only when we tour," Joe says as he walks in behind Lauren. We enter the large room where we will be performing.

"Damn," I say as I walk in. A large stage was set up and there were plenty of seats. The band members had started to set up when they arrived inside. The actors headed to a back room where we set all of our clothes up and started to practice. We wouldn't have to change until a few moments before the show. I had a nice black and grey plaid shirt, with a few blue stripes that ran through it, and a nice pair of dark blue jeans. Our costumes were actually just us dressing in nice clothing.

We were moments away from beginning our show. Everyone stood in the order they were going to enter and such. The lights dimmed, and Julia's voice echoed through the room.

"Welcome to the Tour of Starkid 2.0. We hope that you enjoy the production as we have come to enjoy while creating it. Tonight will be a night filled with love and Sorrow. A tale of Comedy and heartbreak. A tale of, Starkid," She says and the lights on stage come up.

We act through the first scene.

"Are any of you in a relationship?" Bhol asks.

"Us," Dylan says gesturing towards me, "And you two," He says gesturing towards Bhol and Meredith.

"Oh shit," Bhol realized, "We are in a relationship! Jim, his curse, it... it!"

"It what?" I yell as I 'slapped' him.

"He cursed us saying our ex's will return for what is rightfully theirs!" Bhol yelled. We gasp.

"What about us?" Joe asks as he gestures towards himself, Brian and Joey.

"I'm not sure," Bhol says. "Maybe it won't effect you guys because you aren't in 'Starkid Couples' or something," He questions.

Suddenly there is a loud bang and we all turn towards the left side of the stage. Jim, Jaime, and Lauren each walk up on stage.

"Mark?" Meredith asks looking shocked.

"Tania?" Dylan asks looking equally shocked.

"Jenni?" Bhol asks looking just as shocked as the other two.

"Meredith," Jim says as he walks towards her.

"Mark, what are you doing here?" She asks him.

"I am here for you, Meredith. Its been so long since our last meeting, but you were wrong about me. I've changed. And I've changed for you," He says as he lifts her hand and kisses it.

"Dylan," Lauren says as she bounds towards him, "Its been too long, my love. I am so very sorry I left you so long ago, but I am here for you know!" She says and she tries to lean in for a kiss. He makes a disgusted face a takes a few steps back. My eyes grow wide with rage.

"Brian! Brian!" Jaime yells as she runs towards him, jumping into his arms. "Brian kiss me here and now, we can go back to our ways!"

"Well this isn't good," Joey says as he walks towards me. I am staring down Lauren, ready to pounce on her. "Wait, where's your ex?"

"I don't have one," I growl through gritted teeth.

"Wait really?" Brian asks as he walks up behind Joey.

"Not if you count eighth grade!" I speak as I grow angrier. Lauren continues to try and kiss Dylan on stage.

"No, Tania, I don't think you understand," Dylan says trying to pull himself off of her.

"No, Dylan, you don't understand. I'm ready to take you back," Lauren says as she wraps her leg around his. My eyes grow wider as I make it seem as if I was in a total rage. I stormed up to Lauren and pulled her off of him. She glared back at me.

"Listen," I say taking a moment to choose my next word, "Bitch," I say. She narrows her eyes. "I don't think you understand. You see Dylan over there, he's with me now."

"Don't make me laugh," She says smirking, "He would never go for a girl like you," She gestures to me.

"That's 'cause I'm not a girl," I snap back.

"Dylan, baby," She starts to laugh, "Did you play with this poor guy's heart, too? How could you lead him on like that for so long? You knew you'd come back to me in the end."

"I'm not playing with his heart," Dylan says as he steps forward.

"So you're playing with mine?" She yells at him.

"I don't love you Tania," Dylan says as he steps closer to me. Lauren's face changes immediately. She screams loudly and begins to shake.

"JIM!" She screams loudly, "JIM! STOP THIS! I WAS TOLD I WOULD GET WHAT IS RIGHTFULLY MINE! DYLAN IS MINE!" Suddenly, the lights start to flicker and another loud bang. Then the lights come back up. Jim, Jaime and Lauren are all standing off to the side and Joey, Joe and Brian stand off to the other. In the middle of the stage, Bhol, Meredith, Dylan and myself stand. Meredith and Bhol are wrapped around each other and hugging tightly. Dylan and I are doing the same. I then pull away from him quickly.

"Gage, what's wrong?" Dylan asks.

"Why were you holding me so tightly?" I asked. A few "oooo's" sounded from the audience.

"What are you-" He begins to say, but I cut him off.

"Why would we be hugging? Why would you grab so tightly to me?" I ask confused.

"Gage, we've been together for seven years," He sounds frantic, "We love each other!"

"I don't love you," I say back. Silence. It was actually so quiet that you could hear the hum in the speaker.

"What?" He asked acting as if he were about to cry. Damn, I hated this part.

"He said he doesn't love you," Lauren says as she steps forward.

"Now wait just a second!" Joey shouts as he walks towards center stage, "What did you do to him?"

"She didn't do anything!" I shout back defending her. "I don't know what happened, I just know I no longer wish to be with him."

I turn and walk off stage.

"Gage, wait!" Joe yells as he runs off following me. Dylan remains in the same spot, staring at the ground. Bhol walks towards him and throws his arm around Dylan.

"Its okay," He says. "Jim had to have done something to him, he loves you. Deep down." Bhol turns towards Meredith, but Jaime pops up between them. Jim slowly appears from behind Jaime.

"I hope you two don't have plans," Jaime says as she runs her finger down Bhol's chest.

"Actually, they do," Brian says grabbing Bhol. Jim starts to move towards Meredith as Brian grabs her. He then takes the two off stage. Joey walks over to Dylan.

"C'mon, we need to go with them," he says as he leads Dylan offstage. Lauren, Jaime, and Jim remain on stage.

"Oh rats!" Shouts Jaime.

"At least they don't know how to get rid of us," Jim says.

"True loves kiss, will end everything," Lauren says. "We have to kiss them to make Jim's plan a success. Keep that Gage guy off of Dylan for me! Jim helped me there, he probably won't be too pleased."

"Of course, then we will be able to split Starkid up for ever!" Shouts Jim. The three laugh maniacally as they walk offstage. Joe then quickly appeared on the opposite side of the stage.

"I knew something was up!" He shouts and heads off to find me.

I don't re-enter the stage for another scene so I watch as Dylan and Joey do the scene together. After they finish, I enter with Joe following me.

"Just kiss him! It'll make everything go back to normal!" He yells at me.

"This is normal Joe!" I abruptly stop and turn and face him. "When will you understand I don't love him! I don't want him! I am leaving!" He grabs me.

"No you're not. I heard those three talking. You were cursed by Jim, all four of you were!"

"Let go of me!" I shout at him as I move towards the other end of the stage. He follows me and stops me again.

"Don't you remember how he made you feel? How he makes you feel now? Don't you remember the song you sang with him?" He asks. The lights go off and in about three seconds flat, the lights come back up with me, Jaime, and Dylan standing center stage. The beat of Don't Go began to play and we sang the song. After we finish the lights go back down, and within the time frame of three seconds, they come back up with me and Joe standing where we were before.

"I do," I say as I calm down.

"You love him," He says.

"That was then, Joe. I need to think things through," I say as I walk off stage.

Meredith, Bhol, and Brian appear on stage and run through their scene. Jaime and Jim appear as well and they accidentally spill the secret to the three of how to lift the curse, but before Breredith is able to kiss, Jim grabs Meredith and runs off stage.

(Okay! To people who are reading this, I can not fucking stand writing out the musical itself. I am forgetting to add songs! So I am just going to totally skip around and shit, okay?)

As the musical progresses, off-stage, I noticed Dylan was acting a little strange.

"Hey," I whisper to him backstage as I place my forehead on his, "You okay?"

"I'm fine," He whispers back, smiling. We kiss and separate. I stand with him, though. Waiting for our time to re-enter stage. Brian and Joe finish their song and we run up on stage.

At this point in the musical, we were all on stage at the same time. And we started to perform Rogue's Medley as we realized we could never separate those songs. Following Bhol around stage as he sang Not Over Yet. Little did I know, this compilation was about to hold a completely new meaning to me.

As we all lowered to the stage floor, besides Dylan, he grabbed my arm.

'Oh, shit,' Is what I thought as I had no idea what he was doing. You could see it on my face that I didn't know what was going on. Everyone on the ground had moved away as Dylan started to sing Kick It Up A Notch. Dylan grabbed my and we started to dance on stage.

"If you ever wanna be, free," He sings. What Jaime, Bhol, and Joe do next was also unexpected, but planned out. They had rehearsed this! They surrounded Dylan and started to sing their part.

(SING IT IN YOUR HEADS GUYS! IT WILL MATCH UP!)

"You wanna have the things he's got," They say as they point towards me.

"Kid," Jaime sings as she places her arm on Dylan's shoulder, "Kick it up a notch."

Joey then jumps up and walks over to Dylan, "Oh, life is short so, before it's over," He begins to sing.

"It's the human thing!" A pause, "To do."

Dylan than walks towards me as I am still standing off to the side.

"Well," He begins, "Let's turn this here musical,"

"Oh shit," I say out loud. You could hear me because I had my microphone next to my face.

"Into," a pause. He lowers down onto one knee and pulls a small case out of his pocket, "A wedding."

I stand still, as if time had frozen. I didn't know how to reply.

"Well, Gage. Whaddya say?" Joey says into the microphone. I smile. I adjust the microphone slightly.

"Hell yeah," Dylan jumps up and wraps me in his arms. We kiss. A lot. The crowd cheers as he slides the ring on my finger. I am tearing up from all of the excitement.

"I would like to point out," Jaime begins, "That he didn't know this was happening!" She laughs. "Dylan asked us to do this a while ago, actually. So what you are seeing, is an actual proposal. I mean, this wouldn't exactly fit with the story line," She laughs again.

I smile from ear to ear. We are both crying and laughing.

"I think I'll kick it up a notch!" I start to sing.

"Who are they to deprive us of wanting to, kick it up a notch," We sing this part together as I notice Joey also singing his part. I sing Dylan's lines with him.

"Out!" Dylan sings perfectly as the beat changes to Rogues Are We, "Line up, sign up, if you're looking for some sin!"

"Get pissed, enlist, tap into the devil within!" I sing.

The song ends in loud cheers from the audience. Me, still crying, Dylan trying to stop. We head off-stage and I run at him. He picks me up and we laugh. We kiss again. He sets me down and we hug and laugh more.

We ended the show that evening and went out for signings and pictures and such. Dylan never left my side as we met with fans.

"You guys are so cute together!" We had one girl say to us. She was smiling almost as hard as I was. We didn't get to have to much time with each fan individually, but we still were able to talk a little bit. We had one group of about four people come up to us and asked us for a picture of us two kissing. We laugh and tell them that they have to be in the picture, too. So, of course, they gather around us and make these stunned faces as we kissed.

After we had gotten through everyone, we headed back to the busses. I was ready to get to bed! Yet, there was another surprise for me.

"We are actually going to get a hotel this evening," Dylan says to me as he grabs the small of my back to lead me to a different exit of the building.

"And when was this decided?" I ask him as we exit the building.

"About a month ago. We are all sleeping in the hotel tonight," He says as we take a left and start walking. He removes his hand from my back and we walk side-by-side as we continue down the sidewalk.

"So, how long have you had this planned out?" I ask him as we walk.

"Well, I was thinking about a good way to do it, and then the idea for a 'Reunion Tour' came up and I realized that would be perfect. I couldn't do anything about it except tell Brian (Bhol) that I wanted to propose during the show. So, I wasn't able to find the right spot to actually do it until we had received the scripts and I talked with Brian. I almost wanted to ask you after the Heart song, you know, with Joey's heart and shit, but I figured, one, it had been done already, and two, it was rather cliché. So, I did it after Kick It Up A Notch. But, the evening is not over," He growls at the end. Oh, shit. Tonight was just getting better and better.

By the time he had finished talking, we had reached our hotel. We checked in and headed to our room. All of the Starkids on the tour would be staying in the hotel and we were all given the time to be back on the busses. Ten. We walked into the elevator and headed up to the fourth floor. During the walk, I had only taken note once that we didn't bring our bags, but upon arriving at the room, two pairs of clothing had been brought in already. When did he find time to do that? I closed the door behind me, after sliding on the "Do Not Disturb" sign.

I was not expecting to wake up as late as I did! Just about Nine-Thirty! I also wasn't expecting a camera to be shoved in my face, either. Dylan stood in front of me and started to talk to me.

"Good morning!" He says cheerfully.

"Good morning, handsome," I compliment him as he moves around the bed.

"I brought you something," He says as he keeps the camera on me and tries to move to a table. I then notice a cup and a small bag. He tries to hold all three as he walks back towards me in his boxers and T-shirt. I laugh as he just about drops the camera and curses under his breath.

"Here you are," He says as he sits next to me in bed. I had repositioned so I was now sitting. "Coffee and a donut. Chocolate covered donut, might I add."

"You know me so well," I laugh as I lean in and kiss him. I split the donut with him after he set the camera down for a moment. After he finished it, he picked it back up.

"So, are we just going to record me eating naked, or?" I ask him as I take a sip of the coffee.

"Sorry I didn't wake you up sooner," He says avoiding my question, "I could have given you time to shower, but you looked so comfortable."

"Its fine," I reassure him, "But, seriously," I continue as I keep the blanket wrapped around me, "I need clothes..." He laughs and hands me some underwear, pair of shorts and a t-shirt. He kept the camera on me.

"You're doing this for a sick pleasure," I chuckle as I put the clothing on under the covers. After I get everything on, I grab my coffee and get out of bed. I walk around the other side and grab Dylan's hand and help stand up. I kiss him again. He shuts the camera off as he throws to the bed. I put my hands on his waist and his hands went to my cheeks. We continue to kiss until we hear someone knock on the door.

"You guys! C'mon we gotta go!" Joey yells as he finished knocking. We pull our lips apart, but press our foreheads to each other. I gaze into his blue/green eyes. I always thought it was funny. His eyes changed color like mine. Same colors, too. Blue to green. Green to blue. Sometimes you'd get a strange mix between the two. That's what he had going on now.

"I'll get the camera," I say to him as he moves to grab a pair of pants. I lean down and grab the camera, then my coffee as I would end up leaving it. We then grabbed clothes from the night before and head out of the room. I record us walking out of the elevator with Joey and Julia.

"Are we the last out?" I ask Julia.

"Yeah, we figured we'd come get you guys," She says smiling into the camera. We rode the elevator down talking about the long day of travel ahead of us. When we exited the hotel, the busses had pulled up front and we boarded. I had noticed my bag was now residing on top of our couch/bed and I threw my clothes into it and slid back underneath the furniture. I sat down on the bed with my coffee in one hand and the camera in another.

"So, who had a great night?" I asked. They all turned their heads very quickly towards me. My eyes grew wide. "I meant... about... the show..."

They broke out into laughter, "We know," Joe says between his gasps for breath. We all just kind of talked and bullshit'd for a few hours. Nothing big and special.

(Now guys, this is it. I saw The Last Days of Judas Iscariot two days ago. I met all of them. Dylan was such a nice and great guy. You could tell he genuinely cares about the fans. They all do! But, we are going to talk about me selling my soul to the devil (Which is weird for me to say because Joey played Satan... XD) I did get healthy the day right before I left. I remained healthy. I met Dylan and gave him my letter, but unlike my story, there was no contact at all. Nothing from Starkid Productions, nothing from anyone. I just tweeted how great of a job they did and that got retweeted. That's when I realized, I just went through three weeks of superstition thinking I sold my soul, but I never did specify (that night I was talking aloud) when I would get contacted by Dylan. I only mentioned a few ages. 17,18, and 25. At 17, I would be talking to him about colleges I should attend. 18, the relationship starting. 25, proposal on tour. But I did learn, that selling your soul to the devil gives you ten years to live. I hate this feeling that I have, too! I am actually slipping back into a depression because I was never re-contacted by any Starkid after they received my letters. I feel so stupid for feeling this way because its only been two days. I just want to know if they read them or not!)

Well, that's all I have for you guys! I don't really know where to end it so I figured I'd just end it here? Thanks for reading this shit! I had so much fun writing it and stuff, but knowing it won't happen really hurts. I will have it forever saved and I will always come back to it when I am feeling sad, or want to relive a part of my life that won't happen. That is why I wrote this. So, thank you for sharing the experience and dealing with my horrible writing skills!

* * *

**A/N: Well, I hope it was to sucky! There you have it, I don't know how it will play out, it definitely won't happen like this, but I can hope right?**


End file.
